La promesa de un rey
by Painalli
Summary: Se conocieron en un sueño lejano con olor a menta y azúcar. Se volvieron a reencontrar en un mundo práctico en el cual podían seguir bailando. Ellos dos. El rey y la reina.


_Sonaba como un cuento de hadas. Un dulce sueño que se difuminaba con el despertar de la mañana de Navidad._

Ciertamente, el olor a castañas y el pino recién cortado endulzaban la decepción que sentía. Ni el recuerdo de la música ni el suave cosquilleo que dejaron sus manos en las suyas podían asegurarle que había sido real. Porque su abuelo era un inglés práctico y escéptico que llenaba su cabeza de dudas e incertidumbres. Deseaba intensamente volver al castillo de inmensas torres de mármol, tomar el sol en la fuente del jardín principal y, por sobre todas estas añoranzas, volver a ver a Eric.

Sí, cuánto deseaba volver a verlo. Había jurado escuchar su voz diciéndole unas últimas palabras... pero incluso eso podía ser obra de su imaginación.

¿Estaría Clara enamorada de un sueño?

**...**

**...**

Llegó detrás de su tía favorita, con los ojos de un extraño color azul adorándola, aunque eso era sumamente inapropiado para dos jóvenes que "no se conocían". Por supuesto, su abuelo hizo mención de ésta grosería, pero nada podía impedir que aquel baile los reencontrara como almas unidas por el destino.

Pasaron la mañana bailando y el resto de la tarde conversando junto al fuego. Eric lanzaba divertidas miradas a la chimenea, como si recordara nostálgico la terrible pelea que libraron contra aquellos molestos roedores. Clara reía suavemente por las hazañas que realizaron, aunque la joven se preguntaba de vez en cuando, cómo era posible. _"Magia"_, respondía de forma automática el hombre a su lado, quien de carne y hueso era mucho más cálido. Cuando caía la noche, y la paciencia de su abuelo se terminaba, Eric tuvo que decir adiós de nuevo, pero no sin una importante promesa.

Tenía la mano de Clara contra sus labios, en la puerta principal. Sus cejas oscuras caían sobre sus ojos como si le perturbara la separación. Por otro lado, no parecía triste como lo estaba la rubia por el miedo a despedirse para siempre. Nunca había encontrado nada ni nadie que la hiciera sentir de ese modo, como si perteneciera a su lado.

- ¿Qué piensa, Su majestad? -Le preguntó ella medio en broma, pues la cortesía resultaba ser una ironía que entretenía a ambos.

- Pienso que me he arriesgado bastante a perderte. -Le confió en voz baja. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en la suya.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí antes?

Lo recordaba. Ninguno de los dos podría olvidar algo semejante y tampoco bastaba con sonreír y empezar de cero. Se conocían bien, pues ella le había reconocido incluso en su fría prisión de madera. Y él la amaba por eso, y por su valentía y su terquedad de enfrentarse a todo lo que se les avecinaba.

- ¿Recuerdas la respuesta que te di? -Le contraatacó ella.

Suavemente, Eric se acercó a Clara y apoyó la frente en la suya. No era el comportamiento de un caballero ni de un rey. Se trataba de un hombre enamorado.

- Sé mi esposa. Mi reina. -Le pidió, pues valía la pena repetirlo un millón de veces por ella.

- Sí. -Aceptó por su parte Clara, porque jamás sobraban las aclaraciones.

**...**

**...**

_Se cuentan historias a menudo de ellos dos. Por su valor, por su optimismo y su sincero deseo de ver felices a los demás. Hablan del deber de Eric como príncipe, y después como rey. Pero la belleza en ellos reside en la unión de sus virtudes. Esperaban volver a verse. El sueño se convirtió en realidad y pudieron terminar la danza que comenzaron alguna vez en un palacio de mármol._

Hubo ceremonias y grandes noticias de la boda del Rey Eric con una joven de poco renombre en la sociedad inglesa. Música de origen ruso, valses que excedieron las expectativas de los grandes músicos, compositores y bailarines de la épica. Pero nuevamente, la pareja protagonista de esta obra nunca estuvo muy interesada en el cómo se veían.

Bailaban para sí mismos. Tomaban sus manos con el deseo de no volver a separarse. Se sincronizaban como los engranajes de un reloj.

Clara no veía el palacio en el que ahora vivía, ni los bordados de oro o las tiaras de rubíes.

Veía a Eric, a sus ojos azules. Un azul tan intenso como el cielo pero tan oscuro como el mar.

**...**

**...**

_Reina Clara. _

Amada por el pueblo, por los pequeños niños de los orfanatos de los cuales se encargaba personalmente. Amada por el hombre que la desposó.

**...**

**...**

_Muy, muy lejos del mundo práctico de Gran Bretaña, el Rey y la Reina de azúcar bailaban al son de una orquesta en el prado de las hadas de primavera. ¡Rey Eric! Gritaban los aldeanos, orgullosos. ¡Reina Clara! Gritaban las criaturas mágicas del reino, amándola. _

Y acabaron viviendo en un sueño real, por el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
